


I'll Do It

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Mandalorian reader removes helmet in front of Din in Chapter 15
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 72





	I'll Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, mandalorian reader
> 
> fem reader, but I don’t think there are any gender identifiers, so it may be gender neutral.
> 
> Requested: Yes - What about in chapter 15, instead of din having to take off his helmet it’s the reader to protect his face? (The reader is a mandalorian like din) and din cannot stop from looking at her.

You could have stayed behind with Cara, Fennec, and Fett, but for some unknown reason, you volunteered to dress as the third person in the transport. Now you’re suffering in the cabin, listening to Mayfeld blabber on about something you’re not paying attention to _and_ you had to give up your armor. If that wasn’t bad enough, the person whose armor you had to put on was a sweaty and smelly mess, and you’re just pissed. To make things even better, you see a massive explosion just up the trail letting you know this will be the opposite of an easy mission.

Once the pirates made themselves visible you climbed to the top of the transport and fought with Din against them, desperately missing your Beskar armor as you felt every hit through the cheap shit you’re stuck in. Just when you thought you were about to give up, when multiple pirate platforms arrived, two TIE fighters arrived and saved you. Never before had you felt relief to see them, and you will not admit that you may have been happy to see them now. Once you climb out of the transport you’re welcomed and greeted by everyone in the garage before making your way to the officer’s mess.

“There it is,” Mayfeld says looking into the officers’ mess at the far corner of the room.

“Good luck,” Din replies as you scan for any potential trouble.

Mayfeld gives a small mocking smile as he walks up the small set of steps before freezing, turning around, and walking back to you.

“I can’t go in there,” he says.

“Why not?” Din asks angrily.

“That’s Valin Hess,” Mayfeld hisses to the two of you.

“Who the fuck is Valin Hess?” You ask trying to keep your anger under control.

“I used to serve under him.”

“Perfect,” you mutter while looking away.

“Will he recognize you?” Din asks cautiously watching Mayfeld’s reaction carefully.

“I don’t know,” Mayfeld shrugs nervously, “I was just a field operative, I’m not taking the chance. Let’s just go, we’ll figure something else out.”

“Give me the data stick.”

“It’s not gonna work, in order to access the database the terminal has to scan your face. Let’s go.” Mayfeld says and moves to take a step when you grab the stick.

“I’ll do it,” you say and walk into the mess.

Your heart’s beating fast, so fast you think it will burst out of your chest, but you keep a steady pace and work on controlling your breathing. Once in front of the terminal, you enter the data stick, close your eyes, take a deep breath, and remove your helmet, breaking the Mandalorian code you’ve been raised to consider sacred. Once the information is uploaded to the data stick, you remove it and turn to walk away, but are greeted by a Valin Hess, standing right in front of you. Keeping your face emotionless, you wait for him to talk.

“What’s your designation?” Hess asks you and your mind goes blank.

“Transport crew,” you reply, unsure of what you should have said.

“What?”

“I’m transport crew security.”

“No sweetheart, what is your TK number?”

“This is my Commanding Security Officer TK, sir,” Mayfeld says, coming to your rescue with Din in tow. “I’m Imperial Combat Assault Transport Lieutenant TK-, sir. I’m afraid you’ll have to speak up with her since her vessel lost pressure in Taanab.”

“What’s your name officer?”

“We just call her y/e/c eyes. Isn’t that right officer? Let’s go fill out those TPS reports, so we can recharge the power coils.” Mayfeld says, placing his hand on your shoulder as he tries to steer you away from Valin.

“You’re not dismissed. You the tank troopers that delivered the shipment of rhydonium?”

“Yes sir.” All three of you reply.

“Well, you three managed to be the only transport today to deliver their shipment. Come with me, hmm? Let’s get a drink, y/e/c eyes.” Valin says leading the three of you to a table on the other side of the room causing you to grimace at the fact you’ve been spotted without your helmet.

As you sit there listening to Mayfeld and Valin discuss their past together, unknown to Valin that Mayfeld served under him, Din doesn’t stop staring at you the whole time. His helmet’s glued to your face and you can feel his eyes taking in every inch of it. Even when Mayfeld shot almost everyone in the room, and you take down the last man, Din still doesn’t stop staring.

“You did what you had to,” Mayfeld says handing you your helmet, “I didn’t see your face.”

Nodding in appreciation and putting on your helmet, the three of you fight your way to the roof. After the whole job was done and you’re left alone with Din, you close your eyes to think about what happened that day.

“Thank you,” he whispers, still staring at you, something he’s been doing since you removed your helmet.

“For what?” You ask turning to him looking puzzled, not that he could tell since your face is hidden by Beskar.

“For removing your helmet, breaking your creed to help me get the child back,” he replies quietly.

“Hmm…I guess that means I’m not a Mandalorian anymore and I shouldn’t wear this,” you whisper while touching the edge of the helmet.

“You are! You’re just no longer a child of the watch, but as we’ve seen, other Mandalorians remove their helmets.”

“Thanks.”

“…y-you…you’re gorgeous,” Din mumbles while turning his body to face you.

“What?”

“As soon as I saw you remove your helmet…I couldn’t look away. At first, I was just seeing your hair, but as I approached more of you became exposed to me and I just stared. I was almost shot because I was staring at you, even now…I can see your face in place of the helmet and all I can think is, you’re so beautiful I hope you choose to follow the other Mandalorians so I can stare at your face.”

“Din…”

“I know it’s not fair,” he says moving in front of you and reaching a hand out to touch your cheek under the helmet, “but just know whatever you decide I will be here to support you, and I will never make you feel bad about it. I will also be happy to see you in any way, shape, and form, armor, or not. No matter what you’ll always be beautiful.”

“Thank you, Din,” you say leaning into his hand. “I want to know, I feel the same way for you. If you want to give up the watch way of thinking or continue it, I’m here for you.”

Leaning your forehead against his, the two of you rest like that, reveling in the comfort of one another.


End file.
